


One Last Time

by artistic_bastrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_bastrd/pseuds/artistic_bastrd
Summary: Based off of in season 7 when they were getting to bases 1-6 and Lance and Veronica were getting attached by the galra





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> uwu rip the feels

Everyone was getting near their base with their lions, besides Lance. They all heard him say he's been spotted by the galra, but they didn't expect to hear him scream and immediately lose contact from him. Allura called out for him first, but he was barely conscious to hear it. Hunk called out next, his voice was barely heard, but was more clear than Allura's call.

Pidge panicked, but stayed calm as she waited for Lance's reply. She just needed to know her friend was alive and okay. Lance was waking up at this point, but kept closing his eyes until he heard Keith's voice. He was trying not to scream and sound scared, but that's exactly what came out of his mouth.

_"Lance!,"_ he paused for what seemed like half a second before finishing his sentence, _"Lance, come in!"_

Lance heard Keith very clearly. Even though there was that annoying high-pitched ringing in his ears. Lance clenched his fist as he got up. He stumbled as he got up, but once he did, he looked up and took a breath. He processed what happened, starting to panick as he saw the destroyed vehicle.

"Veronica!?" He shouted as he looked around the area, looking for his sister. Once he spotted her, he ran. He prayed she was alive as he called her name again as he got to her. Lance looked at her as picked her up, which caused her to open her eyes. Veronica mumbled his name as he smiled at her softly, but that smile left his face quickly as the galra started shooting at him. Lance pulled up his shield and bayard to protect his sister and him. He shot all the galra on land, and tried to shoot the ship, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

_'Oh god, Red please hurry and get here.'_ He prayed as hard as he could as the ship got closer. Lance closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as the ship's shadow covered him. He lowered his gun, knowing he was going to die. He breathed slowly, awaiting his fate. Everything was in slow motion at this point in time as he felt the heat of the laser heading towards him. Once the laser hit him, Red destroyed the ship, then looked at her paladin and roared loudly.

Veronica stayed behind his shield, which kept her safe from the laser. She looked at her brother as well. Lance was still kneeling on the ground, he had a major burn hole in his chest. He had cuts, and burns all over in general, and somehow, he was barely alive.

"Lance!!" Veronica screamed as moved in front of him. Lance looked at his sister, then looked at Red. Veronica helped him up as he used his bayard as a cane.

"Veronica, this is Red, my lion." He said quietly before coughing up blood. Red leaned down for him to get in. She smiled sadly as she helped him get to his lion. Once he was got into Red, he looked back at his sister.

"Get back safely," he paused, " this will be the last time you see me. Tell mama and everyone I love them." Lance looked away, not wanting to hear what she had to say about his statement. He knew he was going to die today and soon. Veronica tried to ask him questions, but he was already heading to the cockpit.

"Alright, Red." Lance said as his chair brought him to his controls. "Let's do this, one last time." He coughed up more blood as he chuckled before turning on his communication system.

"This is Lance checking in." He said weakly, but trying to sound confident. Shiro let go of the breath he was holding onto as relief washed over him. The whole team felt relief as well once they heard Lance's voice. Red roared, but it was a different roar. It was much, much louder and sounded like an warning. Lance had a feeling she was telling the other lions he didn't have much time left. Lance chuckled softly as he put his hand on his controls.

"You didn't have to tell them girl. They're just going to stress out more." He winced, hoping he could ignore his wounds a little longer. Red roared again, he knew she was upset about losing him. The other lions roared as well, making their Paladins confused as they listened to the Cuban talk. Keith closed his eyes as the Black lion roared, knowing she was saying something.

_'The Red Paladin is dying.'_ The message made Keith open his eyes. He stared at his base in disbelief, thinking he misheard the message until everyone on the intercoms said something about their lion roaring in warning about something. Keith's eyes widened as he started to panic.

"Lance, is... Is it true?" Keith spoke quietly, catching everyone's attention. Lance didn't know what to say. He didn't want to stress out the others if they didn't understand the message. He turned off his communication system and turned on his video for Keith instead of answering.

"I hope this answers your question, Keith." He breathed slowly as Keith stared at him in shock. He frowned at the sight of his right hand in command. He lost his complexion, his usual beautiful ocean blue eyes were now dull, he looked tired, and really fucked up with all the dry blood that was on him. The large hole in his chest made Keith clench his teeth.

" I don't..." Lance began, "I don't have a lot of time Keith. I.." He took off his helmet, tears started to stream down his face. " I wish I did though because once this was all over, I wanted to tell you,..." time went slow for Keith. He took in every millisecond of this moment he had with Lance, knowing it was most likely it was the last.

_"I love you, Keith."_ Lance smiled weakly, "I've always had ever since we met at the garrison,... It just took me awhile to realize that... I was hoping you were going to be my future, but I guess not." He shrugged as he hinted calling him the future back on Bob's gameshow. Keith didn't realize he was crying until his vision became blurry. He wanted to hug and kiss Lance, but he can't now.

"Lance- _I, I love you too._ " Keith was crying his heart out at this point, "I was waiting for this stupid war to be over to tell you that, but I guess this war will be over for you sooner." Lance felt himself getting tired, but smiled as Keith talked about what he had planned.

"We need to get back to the mission, team leader." Lance, smirked slightly as he interrupted the love of his life, "I love you, but.... This is goodbye. Thank you, for everything." Lance turned off his video and communication, not wanting to see how broken Keith was about his situation. His heart shattered when he saw Keith cry. He felt himself slipping away as he turned everyone's communication on again,

"Alright guys, let's do our jobs as Paladins. It's been amazing fighting along side all of you. I'm grateful for the opportunity, but this is my flight with you..." Lance's voice got softer after each word. As everyone processed his words, they finally realized their lions were warning them about Lance. Keith was the only one who wasn't saying anything. Shiro and all of the garrison team were in shock. As everyone bombarded him with questions, they didn't realize he exhaled his last breath. His soul was piloting Red, doing what his body could no longer do.


End file.
